


And Nobody Knew the Difference

by duffydragons



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It's all Grindelwald, Jacob is worried, M/M, Percival Graves isn't actually mean, Queenie is worried, Tina is worried, everyones worried, poor Newt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duffydragons/pseuds/duffydragons
Summary: Based on the prompt “So what if the real Graves and Newt were in a budding relationship and Newt promised to hand deliver a copy of his book to Graves once it was finished. But when he comes to do so, Grindelwald has taken Graves place. Que really horrible fake Graves and scared, confused precious cinnamon roll Newt.”  given by SAG17
For the sake of our sanity lets just pretend that everything in the movie happened basically the same way except Graves was actually good and not Grindelwald and instead of Tina and Newt there was Graves and Newt and some Grindelwald enthusiast inside of MACUSA was working as the Grindelwald did in the movie (all the stuff with Credence and such) and Grindelwald took Graves place after the movie and is like that when Newt finally publishes the book and returns.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just love prompts like this and since Newt is too precious for this world I love seeing him in pain. This story is obviously not canon so the events in the movie don't happen exactly the way they do in this story. The timeline is still close to canon though, so here it goes.

_Manhattan, New York, USA (1927): _

Newton Artemis Fido Scamander traveled down the streets of Manhattan with a spring in his step, his newly published book nestled tightly in his coat's interior pocket and suitcase of creatures clasped firmly in his hand. The newly turned 30 year old was bursting with excitement, practically flying down the sidewalks in the familiar trip to the Woolworth building on Broadway, known to most as the tallest structure in the world, but to those in the know, as the MACUSA headquarters.

The magizoologist reached the entrance of the building and waved his wand _discretely_ (he had learned from his last visit to New York) at the owl placed above the doorway to gain entry to the magical interior of the building. As he passed through the spinning entrance, he was hit with a sudden sense of foreboding, contrasting harshly with his former exuberant mood. _'It's probably nothing'_ he told himself pushing aside the growing worry.

He continued toward the Head of Magical Security's office, occasionally sending an awkward head tilt to familiar faces that called out to him, and eventually reached the office before pausing at the entrance. He took a moment to collect himself, nervously debating on whether or not he should enter. His book – his book, he still couldn't hardly believe it – was heavy in his breast pocket and served to remind him of his purpose here. He promised to hand this book over in person. He took a breath and twisted the handle of the door to enter before – locked. The door was locked.

Newt paused for a moment in dismay. The door never used to be locked. The feeling of foreboding returned and Newt backed away from the door, clutching his case a bit tighter. He was just turning to leave when he ran into someone _very_ familiar.

“Newt?” the figure asked before her face lit up in a blinding grin, “Newt!”

“Tina.” the magizoologist answered back, shuffling awkwardly, eyes flicking briefly to her face before quickly averting elsewhere.

“What are you doing back here in New York? I didn't know you were coming...?” Porpetina Goldstein trailed off looking at Newt questioningly.

The British wizard shrugged, a jerking movement, gaze locked on a particularly grainy spot on the wall to the right of Tina's face. “Um.. yes, I- er… you see, um.... surprise...” He gestured helplessly at the door behind her. _'Merlin,'_ Newt thought to himself, _'somehow you've managed to get even worse at human interaction since the last time you came._ ' His gaze fell to the floor.

Tina glanced behind her and upon seeing the door, was filled with a sudden understanding. “Oh! You're visiting Graves and you wanted it to be a surprise...?” She stated, trailing into a question to make sure she was right.

Newt sagged in relief, nodding emphatically in agreement to the statement, his curly hair flopping at the movement. Tina always had a way of understanding him, despite his complete inability to act like a normal member of society. That was one of the reasons he liked her so much.

Tina smiled brightly “Oh, Newt that so sweet! He'll be overjoyed to see you again! He missed you a lot you know.”

“Do you-” Newt broke off, unsure before continuing in a stronger tone, “Do you happen to know where he might be?” His gaze met hers briefly to see her considering the question.

“I think he might have been called into a meeting with the President...? I can take you there if you'd like.”

Newt nodded, accepting the offer. “I'd like that, thank you.”

Tina smiled again before motioning for Newt to follow her. Newt did, ducking his head ever so slightly to be at relatively the same height as her. “So how is your book coming along?” Tina questioned as they walked up a flight of stairs.

“I finished it. That's one of the reasons I came. I promised to hand Percy a copy in person once I finished.”

Tina looked over at him with a smile. She had been one of the first besides her sister Queenie to realize that Newt and Graves had feelings for each other and had supported their relationship the entire way.

“That's sweet.” she said as she opened a door and walked inside, Newt following.

She walked up to a man with a stack of papers and asked “Can you bring Mr. Graves here for a moment please?”

The man nodded and headed out of the room before returning with a certain man in tow.

Newt's breath caught at the sight of his lover who he hadn't seen in a little under a year. Percival Graves stood looking at the two who had called for his audience and Newt was struck by the familiarity of the situation.

_MACUSA Headquarters, Manhattan, New York, USA (1926) : _

Newt stood awkwardly, trying to free his arm from the woman's (Tina's?) grip.

“Miss Goldstein I hope this is something of utmost importance” the man – Mr. Graves, Newt believed – said looking at the woman, now identified as Miss Goldstein, who held Newt's arm, preventing him from continuing to look for his creatures.

“Yes sir, it is.” Goldstein said, lifting her chin slightly to appear more confident, “The beasts that have been terrorizing New York, this is the man responsible for releasing them.”

Mr. Graves's attention shifted to Newt and he shrank back a bit, not liking the look he was given.

“Oh really?” Graves said taking a couple of steps towards the duo standing there, gazing intently at Newt. “And what would this man's name be?”

“It's-” Tina began before being cut off by a quick hand motion from Graves.

“I want him to tell me.”

Newt's eyes darted around the room, his hands twitching in discomfort as all eyes turned to him. “N-Newt.” he was finally able to manage after they continued staring. “Newt Scamander.”

Graves leaned back, a faint smile on his lips as he watched the fidgeting wizard before him. “Well Mr. Scamander, why don't you tell me what all this business about beasts is?”

_MACUSA Headquarters (1927):_

“Mr. Scamander.”

Newt was pulled from his thoughts as his name was called. He was now alone in the room with only Graves. Newt's breath caught. When had the others left? The sense of foreboding was crushing now, and Newt was tempted to run. ' _Don't be ridiculous_ ,' he told himself, _'there's absolutely nothing to be worried about, it's just Percival, you love each other._ '

“Mr. Scamander.” was repeated and Newt's gaze shot to his lover.

“Percy.” he breathed.

The head Auror frowned causing Newt's insides to twist uncomfortably. Had he done something? He didn't think he had done anything wrong.....

“What are you doing here?” Newt shrank from the accusatory tone the question was asked in. This wasn't how this was supposed to go. _This wasn't how this was supposed to go._

“I- I just,” Newt stuttered, unsure of what to do, “The book, I promised I would give you a copy when I finished.... Y-You wanted me to...... You asked.....” He pulled the book from his pocket and held it out toward the other man.

Graves stared at the book for a moment with a frown before taking it. Newt's arm dropped back down to his side and he watched the other man apprehensively. He felt cold. Unsure. Nervous. Not at all how he used to and should feel around Percy. The confidence and warmth that he used to feel around the other man is all but forgotten as he watches him flip through the book in a detached, uninterested manner.

“Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them?” Percival asked upon looking at the cover.

Newt felt a smile come to his face as he looked up to meet the other mans eyes. “Yes, I got the idea from you. When I was getting ready to board the ship back to England and we were talking about my book and all that had happened with the creatures and with Cred- with Credence and all of the time we spent together and we were discussing how I should come back and bring you a copy of the book and you told me that it should be called Fantast-”

His growing excitement during his rambling was cut off by Graves interjection, “Oh yes. Of course.”

The sparkle in his eyes dimmed a bit and his smile faded as he watched Graves carelessly set the book on a table – it wasn't even _his_ table, anybody could just take it – and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it with the wave of his hand.

Newt had always detested smoking, despite the popular nature of it, because it upset his creatures. He had told Graves this once and he had agreed that it was a stupid trend. So why was he...?

He shook his head slightly to shake the thoughts and tentatively asked, “So I was wondering if perhaps you wanted to get dinner? Or maybe visit the creatures? They've missed you terribly while we've been gone, _I've_ missed you while-”

He was cut of yet again by Graves as he agitatedly ran his hand through his hair and began ”Listen Newt, I'm a bit busy with some important things right now, and I don't think I have the time-”

“Oh!” Newt exclaimed, feeling horrible for even thinking that he could just- of course Graves had other things – more important things – to do, “Right, I'm so sorry I just thought- because you- and I-”

Graves looked over at him sympathetically. “Newt, stop.” He ripped a corner off a page from the Newt's book and wrote something on it and Newt's insides froze because _he just-_

“Here, it's my address. You can head over there. I'll see you later, Newt.”

And he walked out. Just walked out and Newt was left standing there alone in the room, his insides churning and bile rising in his throat and he couldn't think straight because- _What had he done wrong?_

He sighed and looked at the empty entryway, feeling bereft and forgotten, just like his gift, the torn and discarded book on the table.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry guys. I'll try to update fairly soon.


End file.
